


Close To You

by Northern_Lady



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Lots of cuddles, Physical Abuse, Romantic Fluff, Sappy Ending, if you hate it please move on, not much smut, some loose ends still exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5713900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Lady/pseuds/Northern_Lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here is yet another one shot Jaime and Sansa story from my collection. It's a bit fluffy so don't read if you're looking for adventure or typical ASOIAF political intrigues. You won't find that here. </p><p>In this universe Sansa did not marry Tyrion and Jaime returns from captivity shortly before Joffrey's wedding to find that Sansa is still Joff's plaything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close To You

His arrival in King’s Landing did not go nearly as well as Jaime Lannister had hoped it would. Cersei had not been happy to see him, Tyrion had told him why she had been unhappy, “She’s been fucking Lancel and Osmund Kettleblack and Moonboy for all I know.” 

With those words still ringing in his ears, Jaime had visited his father who had been somehow disappointed with him for his loss of a hand. It was as if his father believed that it was Jaime’s fault he had been captured and had allowed them to take his hand. Tywin had wanted to remove Jaime from the Kingsguard and make him lord of Casterly Rock. Jaime refused. 

Now, still reeling from the anger of everything that had happened in the course of a day, Jaime had taken a bath and donned new clothes in preparation to stand before the king. Joffrey had sent for him and though he didn’t quite know why, he could imagine that it some something stupid, given the young king’s reputation thus far. 

“Uncle Jaime, I need a word with you.” Joffrey waved him forward as soon as Jaime entered the throne room. The room was empty of everyone except for two king’s guards, Ser Meryn and Ser Preston. 

Jaime approached as bidden. “Your Grace?” He said as he reached the steps below the throne. 

“I heard a distressing rumor since your arrival back in the city.” Joffrey began. “I heard that you and the Maid of Tarth want to to take Sansa Stark away from me and send her back to her mother. Is this true?” 

“Taking the Stark girls back to their mother was one of the conditions of my freedom.” Jaime admitted. In truth it had been the only condition. 

“It wasn’t one of my conditions.” Joffrey protested. “I never agreed to any exchange of prisoners. I would have refused to negotiate with the northern rebels. The fact that you didn’t refuse could amount to treason.” 

Treason? How did his escape from imprisonment under the Starks constitute treason? It was true that Lady Stark had not consulted with the crown before making the exchange, but treason? Jaime said nothing to this charge. Clearly, the boy was a bit mad with power. 

“I’ll have you know that Sansa Stark belongs to me. If you do anything to try to keep this oath of yours it will not bode well for you Uncle. She can not leave the city and if you try to take her back to the North without my express permission, I’ll take your other hand.” Joffrey stated. 

“I imagine your grand father would have something to say about that, Your Grace.” Jaime said calmly, though he was silently fuming. 

“My grand father wouldn’t say anything at all because I am the king! Besides, he knows how important the Stark claim is to the crown.” 

Jaime swallowed, biting back his fury. “Will that be all Your Grace?” 

”Yes. You may go. You will be on duty starting tomorrow, though I don’t know what use you are without a sword hand anymore...go then…” 

Jaime backed away a few steps then turned and left the throneroom. Some part of him almost hated the boy who was by all rights his own son. 

*********************

The following day found Ser Jaime in the throne room again, this time standing guard. Joffrey called forth court cases and dealt with the complaints of Lords and peasants alike. He was not a merciful king, that much was clear. There were fines, and taxes, and beatings, and tongues were cut out. By late morning the floor was littered with blood and stank from those who had soiled themselves in fear. Too many cases in a row were lacking in violence as appropriate punishment. Joffrey grew bored. 

“That’s it. We’re done for today.” Joffrey said with irritation. “Clean all this mess up and send for Lady Sansa.’

Those who had been waiting for their turn in court filled out and a hush fell over the Lord’s and Ladies who had only been observing court. Jaime could see from the looks on their faces, from the way they whispered to one another that they were expecting something unpleasant. 

Sansa walked in, head held high, her expression stoic. Two guards followed her. She had grown since he had last seen her. She was very much like her mother, tall, proud, and beautiful. If not for her ill fitting clothes she might have looked like the perfect lady. She stopped walking and stood several paces back from the steps to the throne. 

“Come closer my lady.” Joffrey said almost kindly. “I want a better look at you.” 

There was a murmur among the crowd, a worried one. Sansa went forward as bidden. As she came closer Jaime could see from his place to the left of the throne that Sansa had a bruise on her collarbone and neck. 

“Have you learned anything in the last four days, Sansa? Have you?” Joffrey demanded after gazing at her for half a minute. 

“Yes Your Grace.” She said without inflection. 

“And what have you learned?” He asked her. 

For half a second her stoic expression melted into one of panic but she quickly schooled her features again. “That I have offended you Your Grace.” She said neutrally.

Joffrey grinned and he began to clap his hands mockingly at her words. “Very good Sansa, but do you understand how you have offended me or are you really a stupid as you pretend to be?” 

Sansa glanced up at the king and for a moment her eyes held defiance but she quickly bowed her head again submissively. She said nothing in answer to his question. 

“Tell me now Sansa! Tell all the court what it was that I punished you for four days ago and we will see if you have truly learned your lesson.” Joffrey shouted at her. 

Sansa didn’t even flinch when he shouted. She took a breath before she spoke. “I was born to House Stark. I am a traitor’s daughter and there can never be enough punishments for me.” 

Joffrey smiled, happy with her answer for once. Then he scowled. “Just to be sure she doesn’t forget, Ser Meryn.” Joffrey called out. 

The knight stepped forward and approached Sansa and it took Jaime a moment to understand what was about to happen simply because they idea of treating a lady in this manner was so foreign to him. Trant went behind Sansa and tore open the laces of her dress, continuing to tear until the fabric was opened enough to fall from her body. 

“What is the meaning of this?” Jaime said from his place.

Joffrey’s head whipped around and glared at him. “She is being punished. I am the king. It is my right to quell the rebellion before it happens.” 

“But Your Grace, Sansa Stark is a highborn lady. Surely there are ways to punish her that are not so harsh.” Jaime protested. 

“Punishments are meant to be harsh. Otherwise they wouldn’t be punishments. And if you dare try to interfere again, you will be punished as well.” Joffrey spewed at him. 

“Do you think I fear a beating?” Jaime said through gritted teeth. 

“Ser Illyn would gladly remove your other hand and then what use would you be?” Joffrey spewed at him. “If you dare interfere again I will call him forward to do just that.” 

“Yes Your Grace.” Jaime said and he could do nothing as Sansa was stripped and beaten with the flat of a sword. Jaime averted his eyes. He would not look at her or shame her by staring as some of the others were doing. The beating went on for quite some time. Sansa did not scream, did not beg for him to stop. When she finally collapsed to the floor, fainted from the pain Joffrey raised a hand for Ser Meryn to stop. 

“Uncle Jaime, take her back to her chambers. You can guard her for the rest of the day. I’m tired of looking at the both of you.” The king said. 

Jaime removed his cloak and draped it over the bleeding naked Stark girl before he picked her up from off of the floor. Her eyes opened a little as he did so and he saw her fight a moment of panic before lapsing back into unconsciousness. He had to ask a passing servant where to find Lady Sansa’s chambers but he found them easily enough once he had instructions. A Lorathi handmaid waited for Sansa in her chambers. He recognized the accent as she fussed over Sansa after he placed her on the bed, listing off names of salves and ointments as she gathered them absent mindedly. The handmaid rolled Sansa over onto her belly and pulled back Jaime’s cloak to expose her back. Jaime sucked in a breath as he saw the mess of broken skin and blood. 

“You should leave.” The handmaid said, finally taking note of his still being in the room. 

“What?” Jaime understood her well enough, he was simply unaccustomed to such boldness from a handmaid. 

“Were you the one who beat her or was it one of the others?” She asked him. 

“It wasn’t me… does this happen often?” He asked, concerned. 

“Often enough. You are new to the Kingsguard...or...you are Ser Jaime Lannister.” She said with realization. 

He expected some sign of respect at her realization. He got none. She approached him. “You need to leave. She will not want a Lannister here when she wakes up. Get out.” 

Irritated, but knowing that she was right, Jaime left the chambers and took up his post outside the door. It was difficult not to be shaken after what he had just witnessed. He had been a prisoner himself for a year. He had been isolated and humiliated in a different way than Sansa was experiencing but he understood her difficulty nonetheless. He couldn’t quite believe that his own son could have turned out to be this brutal creature that he had witnessed in the throne room today. Something had to be done about it. Something, but he didn’t know what. 

Several hours passed before Jaime heard the sound of footsteps inside the chambers and then the door was wrenched open. It was that handmaid again. 

“Lady Sansa would like to take the air in the gardens now.” She said. 

Jaime nodded, knowing that she meant he was to accompany them. “I’m afraid I did not catch your name?” 

“Shae.” She said, then turned back to escort Sansa out of the room. 

It was clearly difficult for Sansa to walk without pain. He wondered what madness would have her visiting the gardens when she could have used more rest. She reached the doorway of the room and her eyes met his. 

“I want to thank you Ser, for at least trying to speak for me.” She said politely. 

Jaime nodded. “I only wish it had worked.” He followed Shae and Sansa to the gardens and stood guard silently while Sansa read aloud and Shae braided her lady’s hair. Sansa reached the end of yet another chapter and she closed the book, seemingly lost in thought for a time. Shae moved aside on the bench they were seated on and left Sansa to her thoughts. 

“Might I ask you a question Ser?” Sansa broke the silence to speak to Jaime. 

“Of course my lady.” He told her. 

“Did...did my brother treat you cruelly when he had you prisoner?” 

Jaime hesitated to answer. “He kept me in a cage and chained to a post. I was always hungry and never allowed to move but I was never beaten or tortured if that’s what you mean.” 

“If chains and hunger aren’t torture I don’t know what is.” She said sadly. “I’m sorry.”

Jaime only nodded. Later that afternoon he escorted Sansa back to her chambers. He was not posted as her guard for the next few days. He was Lord Commander of the Kingdguard and could have assigned himself shifts to guard her had he wanted to but the shifts were already filled until the next moon’s turn. He didn’t want to draw the King’s attention to any changes in schedule so he would wait until the next moon to make more effort to keep her safe. 

Then, after five days, Joffrey sent for Sansa to come to his solar. Jaime was guarding the king that day and he waited, wary of what the king might have planned. 

Her guard, Ser Aerys showed her into the room and Joffrey smiled in his gleeful way when she entered. “Sansa, do you know why I have brought you here today?” 

“No Your Grace.” 

“My mother tells me that you need new dresses, that the ones you have been wearing are entirely inappropriate.” He said accusingly, as if her lack of fitting clothing was her fault. 

Sansa said nothing to that. 

“So, in spite of your status as the daughter of a traitor the crown will provide you with proper clothing. I’ll not have it said that I am incapable of mercy.” Joffrey said. 

Sansa’s jawline stiffened at those words but she replied in an even tone. “Thank you Your Grace.” 

“Of course you’ll need to be measured to be fitted by the tailor.” The king went on. Then called to someone outside the door. A man carrying a measuring tape and various bolts of fabric entered the room and dropped all his items on the table. “Sansa, take off your clothes.” 

“She can be measured while clothed, Your Grace.” Jaime said, treading carefully with his words. 

“How would you know?” Joffrey replied, angry. “Are you a tailor? My tailor says that the most accurate measurements are taken unclothed. Isn’t that right, Eustice?” 

“I will leave that to your discretion, Your Grace.” The man said uncomfortably. 

“See, even he realizes that the king knows best.” Joffrey said. 

Jaime shifted his weight. There was no way he could easily stop this. “I’ll wait outside the door, Your Grace.” He finally said. Not being there as another set of eyes was the only thing he could safely do for her. 

“You’ll do no such thing. Your place is guarding the king! How can you do that from outside the door? What if she takes it into her treasonous mind to gouge my eyes out? How will you stop her from outside the door? You’ll stay here and watch.” Joffrey said. 

“I would think that the king of the seven kingdoms could defend himself just fine from a single maiden. If you can’t, then yell for help.” Jaime said and he turned and walked away. Joffrey did not stop him. 

From outside the door Jaime heard Joffrey cross the room. He heard the rustling of fabric.

“Give me that!” Joffrey said, angry with the tailor. “I’ll measure her myself you imbecile!” 

Jaime could imagine that Joffrey was touching her in all sorts of violating ways. Sansa did not utter a word of protest. The tailor went out. He heard more fabric rustling. Then Sansa was sent out as well. Her hands were shaking when she came out into the hallway. Her eyes met Jaime’s and she spoke. 

“His grace says that you to trade places with Ser Aerys.” She told him, then she turned away and he followed her back to her room. 

Sansa did not close the door to her room behind her. Shae rushed over to meet her mistress. 

“Are you alright my lady? What did he do to you this time?” Shae asked. 

“He says I am to have new clothes. I had be to be measured” Sansa said, sinking into a nearby chair. 

“Something is wrong. Something else happened. What happened?” Shae exclaimed. 

Sansa said nothing. The room went completely silent. 

“Sansa?” Shae spoke up, concerned. “Sansa, don’t do this again. I know he hurt you but you can’t just shut down!” 

Still no response from Sansa. Shae began to pace the room. She went to the open doorway and saw Ser Jaime standing there. “What happened to her Ser?” 

“I didn’t see. I refused to watch. I suspect the King violated her somehow.” He said. 

“Violated her?” Shae was filled with concern. 

“He made her take off her clothes. He held the measuring tape himself. That’s all I know.” 

“Help me then. Something is wrong with her. Come and see?” 

Jaime followed Shae into the room and found Sansa staring off into space, not reacting to their presence at all. 

“She gets like this sometimes when the king hurts her. She won’t cry. She won’t talk about it. She just stares, like she isn’t really here.” Shae told him. She bent down to Sansa’s and put her hands on her shoulders, shaking gently to rouse her. Sansa didn’t respond. 

“How long does she stay like this?” Jaime asked. 

“Hours. Days. It wouldn’t be so bad, but what if the king sends for her when she is like this? It could mean her life…” 

“And nothing brings her out of it?” 

“No, after a while she just, sort of, wakes up.” Shae told him. “Maester Pycelle came the first time but the king had him sent away….I don’t know what to do. I can’t stay with her all day today. I have other duties.” 

“What other duties?” He was annoyed that this handmaiden seemed to be so unaware of her place all the time. 

“With Tyrion Lannister.” She said pointedly. 

“My brother? Your his…?” But Jaime wasn’t so crass as to call her a whore to her face. 

“Yes, I’m his whore.” She said it for him. 

“Fine. Go to him. I’ll take care of Lady Sansa.” 

Soon after that Shae was gone. Jaime took a chair in the room where he could keep an eye on Sansa but he left the door to the chambers open so that no one could say anything untoward was happening in that room. Ser Preston came to relieve him of duty that evening and Jaime refused to be relieved. He needed to stay until she was awake again. If Joffrey sent for her while she was still in this state there was no telling what would happen. 

It was late in the evening, Ser Jaime was pacing the room waiting for some change in her state when he heard her speak to him. “What are you doing here Ser?” The words were confused but not angry. 

He breathed a sigh of relief. “Waiting for you to wake up.” 

“Oh. It happened again?” 

“It did. Are you alright?” He asked her. 

“My head hurts. I am fine though, Ser.” 

“You must be hungry. I’ll have a meal sent in.” Jaime said, as he went to resume his post outside the door. He closed the door once her meal was sent in and waited at his post as was his duty. 

A short time later he heard footsteps in the room and heard Sansa gently open the door. Her eyes were red rimmed from crying but he’d not heard a sound of her weeping. 

“How is that you are here Ser and not Ser Preston?” She asked him kindly. 

“Ser Preston came to relieve me and I sent him away.” Jaime admitted. “I didn’t trust what he might do to you in that state.” 

“Thank you Ser but when will you sleep? I know you were to guard Joffrey in the morning…” She said and she actually sounded concerned for him. 

“How is it that you know the schedule of the Kingsguard?” He asked her, thinking it strange that a highborn maiden would keep track of such a thing. 

She looked down at her feet, blushing. “I’m sorry Ser...I… goodnight.” She backed away, back inside her chambers. 

“Sansa… wait…” He called after her. She stopped her retreat and met his eyes. “You know the kingsguard schedule because it serves you to know which of the men you might have to tolerate each day, and which ones will hurt you. Am I correct?” 

“You are Ser.” She told him, her eyes wide with worry. 

“My sworn brothers should never have harmed you. I have ordered them not to touch you unless the King commands it but that is all I can do.”

“Thank you Ser.” She said, and as she stood there in the doorway, the tears that she had refused to shed during all the things Joffrey had done to her since Jaime had returned began to fall. She quickly brushed them away as if she were ashamed of herself. “I can not sleep. Do you know how to play cyvasse? Lady Margaery taught me and since you will not be sleeping…” 

“I can’t say that I’ve ever played.” Jaime said, stunned that she was asking this of him. It was not entirely fitting that he as a guard should socialize with her but he realized that she must be terribly lonely. She had only Shae for company and Jaime could well remember the loneliness that came of being a prisoner. “I’d be willing to learn.” 

He followed her back into her chambers. She left the door open and they sat at her small table. Sansa set out the cyvasse board and all the pieces. After she had explained the rules of the game to him she barely spoke again. Though the game was new to him, Jaime learned it quickly. He also learned that Sansa was not the stupid silly maiden his sister had claimed her to be. She had already proven herself to be brave but now she was showing just how intelligent she truly was. She had an eye for strategy. She seemed to be three moves ahead of him most of the time. She won the first round and though Jaime did much better the second time, having learned the game in earnest, she still beat him. Joffrey had clearly underestimated Sansa Stark. 

It was on the third round when she finally spoke to him. “Is it true what they say?” She asked him. “That my mother set you free to trade for me?” 

He looked up at her. “It’s true. I meant to bring you back home. I still will if given the opportunity. It’s too dangerous to try right now.” 

She only nodded. “Why would you help me after what my brother did to you?” 

“You didn’t do any of those things. You didn’t capture me or put me in a cage. We may be members of our House but we are not our families. You are not Robb Stark and I am not Tywin Lannister. I have no reason not to help you.” 

Sansa’s hand was trembling as she moved her piece across the game board. 

“I suppose that it’s hard for you to believe I would keep my promise to your mother given my reputation with keeping oaths.” Jaime went on. 

“No. It’s not so hard to believe.” Sansa said, not meeting his eyes. 

Jaime narrowed his eyes at her. ‘Are you sure you’re truly a Stark?” He asked with disbelief. “Surely your father had plenty to say about the value of honor and of keeping one’s oaths?” 

She met his gaze. ‘Yes he did. And he broke oaths of his own too, didn’t he?” 

Jaime nodded, knowing she was speaking of Jon Snow. He could have made a witty comment at about that time but he didn’t. 

“I only meant that the breaking of an oath does not define a person.” She said, taking her next turn in the game. “And if a kingsguard were to kill Joffrey tomorrow I would certainly not hate him for it.” 

“Joffrey is my sister’s son.” Jaime pointed out. “I can not be a kinslayer as well as a kingslayer.” 

“I didn’t expect you could or would. I asked you to play cyvasse, not to kill the king, Ser.” She said and her tone was more bold than he had ever heard from her. 

“I sent Brienne of Tarth took look for your sister.” Jaime told her after a lapse of silence. “If Arya is alive, Brienne will keep her safe.” 

“If Arya is alive she won’t want anyone to keep her safe. I think she’d prefer that Brienne teach her how to be a Knight. Arya is nothing like me. She’s not a lady nor is she helpless.” Sansa said bitterly. 

“Had Arya been a prisoner of the crown and not you, she wouldn’t have fared nearly so well. I seem to remember her striking the prince on the king’s road. She would be dead if she were here. You’ve managed to survive. Just because you don’t know how to fight doesn’t make you   
helpless.” Jaime said, looking down at his golden hand he wondered if he ought to take his own advice. 

In the following weeks Jaime spent more time guarding Sansa and less time with Joffrey. When Joffrey eventually mentioned the matter Jaime told him that wedding plans were a great bore to him and that was the reason he had changed the schedule. The upcoming wedding of the king to Margaery Tyrell kept the king busy enough that he saw a little less of Sansa but he did not forget her. He sent for her almost weekly and found some means or other to torment her. It wasn’t always physical. Sometimes he would just say things to try to provoke her. Sansa never took the bait. Jaime played cyvasse with Sansa on several other occasions. They had many polite conversations that were civil and almost friendly but they still remained distant. Lannisters and Starks could not be friends nor could a guard and his lady, everyone knew that.

Another moon passed and King Joffrey found another excuse to have Sansa beaten. Jaime tried to stop it as he had other times but Joffrey ignored him once again. Sansa fell to the floor naked and bleeding in the throne room and Jaime covered her with his cloak and carried her back to her chambers as he had done several times before. He reached her rooms, kicked the door closed behind him to find that Shae wasn’t there. The handmaid was always there waiting for Sansa. He found it odd that she was missing this time. Jaime placed Sansa on her bed and moved to go to the hallway to call some other maid to tend Sansa’s wounds but Sansa reached over and caught his arm. 

“Don’t go…” She said, almost a plea. 

He hadn’t even known she was awake. “I was just going to send for a maid to tend your injuries.” Jaime told her. 

She squeezed his arm a bit tighter. “Please don’t leave.” She tugged his arm to have him come closer to the bed and he took the hint and sat down on the edge of the mattress. She slid over closer to him and leaned against his back, almost curling her body around him. Then she clung to his hand and began to weep. Jaime had never truly seen her cry or ever heard her crying from outside her door at night. Now she was clinging to him and sobbing openly. Without quite knowing why, he found himself moving to comfort her. He turned just slightly on the bed and he pulled her into his arms and onto his lap and her held her while she wept. 

It was nearly an hour later when Shae marched into the room and found the pair of them still sitting embraced on Sansa’s bed. Shae took one look at the pair of them, then managed to wipe the look of shock off her face and headed for the basket of salves Sansa kept in her room. 

Sansa didn’t ask where Shae had been. Jaime didn’t ask either. He helped Sansa to lie facedown on her bed and he took a step back in preparation to leave the room. 

“Ser Jaime?” She called after him. He stopped. “Thank you.” She said. 

“It was the least I could do, my lady.” He told her and he backed out of the room to leave her maid to tend her.

A few hours later Sansa came to the door of her chambers. “Will you escort me to the gardens Ser?” She asked him. 

“I will but, are you really sure you want to be walking just now?” He asked her. 

“I’ll not stay locked away in this room and have the king believe he has broken me.” Sansa said. 

Jaime nodded, understanding now why she refused to rest after her beatings. He glanced back into the bedchamber to see if Shae would follow her mistress out. 

“Shae isn’t coming.” Sansa said. “She has a stomach illness. I told her to rest.” 

Jaime followed Sansa out to the gardens in silence. She stopped from time to time to pick a flower or look at a bird but overall she was lost in thought, almost listless. Finally after an hour of wandering she turned to him. 

“Why have you helped me, Ser?” She asked him. 

Jaime was taken aback by the question. He found he didn’t really know the answer. “I suppose it is because I know what it is to be a prisoner and I dislike seeing your suffering. Why have you allowed me to help you?” He asked her in return. 

“I don’t know. There isn’t anyone else who has even tried, except the Hound and he’s gone.” Sansa admitted. 

“Clegane helped you?” Jaime said, not quite believing it. 

“Yes, he did. He helped me much the same way you do. He covered me with his cloak sometimes, he refused to beat me when Joffrey asked it of him once…. at the bread riots he killed the men who meant to rape me… I have found that the many people are not what their reputation might make them seem to be.” 

“I suppose there is some truth to that.” Jaime said as they continued walking. “So does this mean that you have concluded I am not what I seem, my lady?” 

“I haven’t concluded anything.” She said. “I only know that you have been kind to me and I will take what kindness I can get for as long as I have to be here.” 

“I’m not usually so kind.” Jaime told her. “I was not nearly as good a prisoner as you are. I was overflowing with insults. But Sansa, you inspire kindness. If you had been queen you would have had no difficulty gaining the loyalty of your subjects. Even now, if you were to replace your brother as Queen in the North, the North would become more formidable than it ever was under your brother. No one but the most insane person could ever dislike you.” 

Sansa had stopped walking, she looked to be in shock at his words. “If that is true then why has no one come to take me home yet?” 

“Someone has. And he will, after the King’s wedding. Well, maybe not home, but somewhere away from here.” Jaime told her, making the decision in that very moment. He didn’t need to stay for Cersei any longer. There was nothing left holding him in the city. 

Sansa dropped the book that had been in her hand since they left her rooms. “Do you mean that?” She said in almost a whisper. 

“Yes.” He said, putting a hand on her shoulder. “Joffrey will be too busy to notice right after the wedding. It’s the best time. Say nothing of this to anyone. Just be ready.” 

*****************************

Sansa found it difficult to fully trust Jaime’s words about bringing her home but she held out hope that maybe he was telling the truth. He had been kind to her ever since he had arrived back in Kings Landing. She had found herself feeling safer in his presence as the days had gone by simply because he had intervened with Joffrey on her behalf so many times. He had refused to gawk at her nakedness, had given her a cloak to cover herself, had carried her back to her room and helped care for her injuries many times. She found herself looking forward to the days that he would be on duty. And she found that some part of her was willing to accept Joffrey’s beatings if it meant that Jaime would carry her back to her room and she would get to be close to him while he carried her. It had been so long since anyone had given her so much as a hug that just being near the only person who was the least bit kind to her was similar enough to true affection that she found herself longing for it day after day. She knew it was crazy. She knew that he really only felt pity for her and nothing else. Maybe he even liked her a little but she was still a Stark and he was still a Lannister. Nothing real could ever happen between them. However, she had been truthful when she said she would take whatever kindness she could get. 

**********************

It was two days before the royal wedding. Jaime was on duty in the throne room when Joffrey, bored of matters of court and tired of wedding preparations decided to send for Sansa for entertainment. Ser Jaime was ordered to go fetch her. 

He arrived at her door angry and knocked harder than he had meant to. Sansa opened the door wide eyed. He could see Shae near the back of the room folding linens. 

“Ser Jaime?” Sansa asked on seeing him. 

“His Grace sent for you.” Jaime told her. Her eyes clouded and she responded with only a nod. “But you aren’t going.” 

“What? Of course I’m going. He might kill me if I don’t.” 

“We could leave right now.” Jaime suggested. 

“They’d never let us out of the city. Besides, it’s not so bad…” She said sadly. 

“Not so bad? You can’t have even fully healed from the last time. You’ll be scarred from this and be in pain for days. How can you claim that it isn’t so bad?” He said, frustrated with the mask she always wore to hide her feelings. 

“Do you really want to know?” She said, closing the door to her chambers behind her as she stepped out into the hallway. 

“Yes I do.” He said, surprised that she was being frank with him. 

“It is bad. It’s horrible. But at least I know that when it is over with you will carry me back to my chambers and for just a few minutes I’ll be able to be close to someone who won’t hurt me.” She said, her voice breaking as she spoke. 

Jaime could hardly believe what he was hearing. He hadn’t realized Sansa had come to depend on him so much. He supposed it made sense that she had, given the circumstances. And he supposed that he had liked the idea of having her close and of being able to comfort her. He stepped closer and reached for her hand. “You can’t go to the king. I won’t allow it.” He said firmly. “Have Shae help you pack a bag of things. We’re leaving. Now.” 

Fear and worry in her eyes, Sansa went back into her room and did as bidden. Once she was packed she donned a hooded cloak and Jaime led her to the armory where he changed out of his kingsguard armor into armor that was more plain and dull in color. They went by the kitchens and filled her bag the rest of the way with food and then on to the stables for a single horse. No one tried to stop them when they left the city gates. No one seemed to care. 

******************************

They rode for hours. Though she was terrified of being caught Sansa could help but enjoy the feeling of Jaime’s arms around her as they rode. She was being rescued by the Kingslayer. The man who was the best Swordsman in the seven kingdoms, who had dared to kill a king, who was the son of one the most powerful and wealthy lords in Westeros, was rescuing her. It was like something out of the songs. Though she knew the songs were not real and true knights did not exist, she had to fight the urge to smile. 

They were deep in the Kingswood and the sky was dark when Jaime finally stopped the horse. He helped her down to the ground and Sansa found she was suddenly shy. She had never truly been alone with a man before. Only Joffrey and he didn’t count. She had never wanted to be alone with Joffrey. She had wanted to be alone with Jaime she supposed. At first it was borne of loneliness combined with the knowledge that he would not harm her. It had been nice to have no need to fear for her immediate safety. Then somewhere along the way she had begun to feel something more for him. It was mostly just a desire to be close to him, for his affections. A kind word or a touch was enough. It still would be enough really but now that she was there and truly alone with him she was inexplicably nervous. Nervous that he would realize how she felt...She knew she shouldn’t feel anything of the sort for him. He was a Lannister and he was too old or maybe she was too young and if rumors were true he had been with his own sister. Sansa didn’t have it in her to care about any of that. Not anymore. Not when she had only known loneliness and fear for so long and he came along and made her feel something else for once. 

Jaime set to work tending the horse and Sansa found the bag with food and assembled a small meal of sorts. It was all she could do. 

“How long before they start looking for us?” Sansa asked him as they ate. 

“The king isn’t known for his patience. I’m sure they started looking as soon as you failed to arrive. He doesn’t know where we went though or even that we’ve left the city. It will be difficult for him to find us.” Jaime told her. 

“I hope so..” Sansa said. “He’ll kill us if he finds us.” 

“He won’t find us.” Jaime said firmly. 

They finished their food and Sansa found she was very tired. They lay down to sleep a few feet apart from one another. She was still healing from one of her recent punishments and though she had taken blankets from her chambers she found that the ground was a very uncomfortable place to sleep on with so many open lashes to deal with. It might have been far worse if Jaime hadn’t made them leave when he did. She felt suddenly overwhelmed with thankfulness. She reached across the space in the darkness and found his arm. 

“Ser Jaime?” She said softly. 

“You can call me just Jaime.” He said, a little sleepy. 

“Jaime, thank you.” She said, her voice breaking. 

He moved his arm and took her hand in his own. “Good night Sansa.” 

************************

Early in the morning before the sun had fully risen Jaime woke and found that Sansa had rolled out of her blankets and she was asleep on the bare ground next to him on top of the outer edge of his blanket. She looked cold and so he gently pulled the blanket from beneath her and covered her with it. She sighed, taking comfort in the warmth and she rolled a little closer to him stopping on her side. There was nothing to do but to put his arm around her to keep her from rolling onto her back as that would be painful for her with all the lashes she still had. Moments later she opened her eyes. He expected her to panic at finding herself under his blanket and in his arms. She didn’t. Instead she sighed, almost a sigh of relief and she leaned a little closer to him. Then she blushed and began to pull away. 

“It’s okay. You don’t have to leave.” He told her remembering what she had said about wanting to be close to someone safe. 

She glanced up at him, questions in her eyes and when she seemed to understand that he meant it she nestled close to him again and he enfolded her into an embrace. He was wearing no armor. He had never been this close to a woman who wasn’t Cersei and he doubted that Sansa had ever been so close to a man before either. She didn’t seem uncomfortable with the closeness. In fact she pulled herself closer so that her body was flush against his. He held her a little tighter as she seemed to want him to do. Half a minute passed before he felt her body wracked by sobs as she began to weep. 

“Sansa?” He asked her a bit worriedly. 

“I’m sorry...I’m sorry…” She said between her sobs. “It’s just been so long since anyone even pretended to care…” 

“Sansa, I’m not just pretending to care.” He said, unsure if she was implying that he was or if she were just speaking of people in general. “I actually do care.” 

She pulled away from him to look him in the eye. “You really mean that?” 

“I really mean it. This was never about simply keeping the oath I kept your mother. If it had been then perhaps we would have left the moment I arrived in King’s Landing. The truth is, I’m doing this because I have come to care about you and about what happens to you.” 

He felt her catch of breath and then she pulled herself close to him again and stayed there, no longer crying, just clinging as if her life depended on it. He held her for a long while until her grip on him loosened and she was relaxed and content in his arms. 

When the sun was fully risen they got up and continued their journey. They ate a small meal and rode for hours without stopping. There was little else to do but talk as they rode. They spoke of many things, of home, of songs and stories, even of their families and the war. In spite of the war and of the Houses they were born to, they had no difficulty remaining on friendly terms. For a fortnight they travelled in that same manner, talking like old friends by day, sleeping close together by night. Jaime noticed after a few days the way she reacted to his touch. The way she leaned closer to him as they rode during the day, the way her breath caught in her throat when he helped her down from the horse, the way she pulled herself close to him at night. He could see that she was being careful not to let her feelings show. She was very guarded about her feelings. However they were spending almost every moment of every day together and he knew enough about women to know that she felt at least some affection for him. Truthfully, he felt some affection for her as well but he didn’t want to take advantage of her. She was a maiden and he was probably the first man who had been kind to her in years. He wasn’t sure it would be fair to become romantically involved with her given the circumstances. That didn’t mean he didn’t enjoy having her close or having her admiration. It had been a long time since Cersei looked at him the way Sansa did when she thought he wasn’t paying attention. It had honestly been a long time since anyone actually cared to have him near. He supposed Brienne had liked him well enough in the end but she hadn’t needed him like Sansa did. It was good to be needed. 

*********************************

Nearly three weeks had passed on run with Sansa. Jaime woke up one morning with Sansa cuddled close to him as usual and he heard the sound of hoofbeats nearby. They were camped in the trees just off the road mostly out of sight but these horses were coming closer. Jaime reached for his sword before rising and a voice stopped him. 

“Don’t bother with that. You won’t need it.” Said Tywin Lannister. 

“Father?” Jaime sat up and took a look around. Tywin sat there on horseback along with several Lannister men. Sansa awoke with a start and Jaime put a hand on her shoulder, hoping to reassure her to remain calm. She understood and stayed still under the blanket. 

“You missed your nephew’s wedding.” Tywin said, annoyance in his voice. “It was stupid of you to run off with the Stark girl like that. She might have been given to you if you had expressed that you wanted her.” 

“Father I didn’t…” Jaime got to his feet and reached for Sansa’s hand helping her to her feet as well. “I didn’t take her for myself. I’m was taking her to her brother Jon Snow.” 

“Not anymore you aren’t. The king’s men have been unable to locate you. I only located you by chance as I’m my way to the Riverlands to deal with the seige at Riverrrun. I am still Hand of the King and whatever I decide to do with you the king will accept it.” Tywin said matter of factly. 

“And what have you decided to do?” Jaime asked, biting back his anger. 

“Lady Sansa, has my son dishonored you since you left King’s Landing or at any rime before?” He asked Sansa. 

Sansa blushed bright red at the question. “No my lord he has not.” 

“It doesn’t matter. At this point everyone will believe otherwise.” Tywin said. “Jaime you will take Sansa to Casterly Rock and you will marry her and take your place as heir.” 

“I will not do any such thing.” Jaome protested, “I’m taking her home.” 

“The Wall is not her home. But if you refuse me and take her there against my wishes you had best stay there. You’ve commited treason after all and the king will no longer be needing your services.” Tywin said. 

“You’d send your own son to the wall?” Jaime asked with anger and disbelief. 

“No, I would send my son to Casterly Rock. It is your choice whether you go to the Wall.” Tywin corrected. 

Sansa reached over and touched Jaime’s arm, her eyes pleading with him and for a moment Jaime thought she was going to try to convince him that the Wall wouldn’t be so bad. “Casterly Rock is still better than King’s Landing.” She said.

“There you have it.” Tywin said. “The lady seems willing enough to marry you.” He turned his horse as if to leave them then called back. “If you need supplies for your journey my men will provide them. I will leave orders with the Hand’s seal in the case that any of the King’s men should find you.” And Tywin left them. 

************************

That night when they lay down to sleep under their shared blankets there was a definite change between them. For three weeks Jaime had held her at night, and she had clung to him but they had for the most part remained still as they fell asleep. On this night, Jaime pulled her close to him and began to rub small circles on her back. She sighed at the sensation. 

They hadn’t talked about the change in plans that Tywin had forced on them. Neither of them really knew what to say. It became clear as they lay there in the darkness that there was nothing to be said. They wanted one another and neither of them were horrified or upset about the prospect of marriage. 

Jaime kissed her and rested his hand on her breast and he could feel her all but melting in his arms. She returned his kiss and though it was an inexperienced kiss, she learned quickly and was soon kissing him with a passion equal to his own. He took her slowly and gently, not wanting to hurt her with it being her first time. She never cried out in pain. Her body stiffened uncomfortably when he entered her but she quickly recovered and encouraged him to keep going. When it was over, he took Sansa back into his arms to go to sleep and in the moonlight he could see that she was smiling. 

**********************

They had nearly reached Casterly Rock when Sansa realized that she was with child. She supposed that she should be given how often she and Jaime had been together since Lord Tywin had signed their betrothal. She supposed she should be ashamed of herself for laying with a man she was only betrothed to but she wasn’t ashamed. Not really. He made her happy and no one had been able to do that in so long that she didn’t have it in her to care about whether or not it was proper. Arya would be shocked to know that her sister had thrown out propriety as she had. Arya would be horrified that the man was also a Lannister. Sansa sighed, pushing aside the guilt that she occasionally felt about the situation. There was no point in feeling guilty.

“There it is.” Jaime said as they came over the top of hill and caught a view of Casterly Rock in the distance. 

“It’s beautiful.” Sansa admitted. It truly was a lovely and formidable castle. It was also massively large. “I can imagine our children might get lost in there.” 

“Perhaps, but it might be a long while before we have to worry about that.” 

“Not so long.” Sansa told him, turning just slightly in the saddle. “About seven months.” 

Jaime stopped the horse. “Really?” 

She nodded. “Are you angry?” 

“Not at all, just surprised. My father will be happy to hear it, that’s for sure.” 

“It doesn’t sound like you’re happy to hear it.” She said. She had stopped being reticent with him many weeks ago. She was unafraid to speak her mind anymore and he seemed to generally prefer her that way. 

“I am happy. It was unexpected that’s all. I hadn’t ever planned to marry or have children. Things are just changing too quickly. But if I am to be forced to marry and have children I’m glad it was with you not anyone else.” He told her. 

Sansa allowed herself a small smile. It wasn’t a declaration of love from her future husband. She didn’t need one anyhow. She knew he cared for her even if he didn’t know it himself. The proof was in the way he touched her, the way he looked at her, the way he held her close at night and kept her safe by day. He loved her and someday he would realize it. Until then she was happy just to be close to him.


End file.
